


Find your wave

by browney3dgirl6



Series: Touch [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Teenage Deran needs a break from Smurfs antics, so he heads to his favorite place, in search of his favorite person.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Series: Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Find your wave

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this started out as another song-fic but it just wasn't working for the song in mind. So, I scrapped that and just kept writing, and this is what we ended up with (:
> 
> I was inspired partly by this quote however:
> 
> "There's an ocean inside of me. Put your ear against my chest and listen, it rages for you." - Johnny Nguyen
> 
> There's implied/referenced rape in terms of Smurf and her sons...nothing graphic, just hinted at.

Find your wave

Deran was _desperately_ trying to avoid the wrath of Smurf in his wake, but was unsuccessful, as always.

 _Dammit_. Today was going to be a long ass day and it was only seven in the fucking morning!

 _Ughhhh **,**_ Deran sighed out loud and smothered his head beneath his pillow.

“Aw come on baby boy, time to rise and shine.”

He could feel her smiling face bore into him, even under the comfort of his pillow.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he threw his sheets back and punched a fist to his headrest. “Fuck, fine, you win” he shouted as he put his arms in the air for emphasis.

Smurf waved him over to her. “Come on baby, get over here and give me my morning kisses.”

Deran obliged, reluctantly, and stepped forward into her embrace; he wanted to get this part of the day over with.

Deran leaned his head down and pressed it to her shoulder. Smurf began to caress his back while leaving her mark all along his head. His whole body tensed at her touch no matter how much he fought to relax.

He tried to imagine she was someone else. Replace the wrinkles with freckles and he could almost get there. Creamy skin _not_ pale, blue eyes _not_ hazel, muscles _not_ claws.

Just as Deran began to relax, she released her talons and he was free again, for the moment.

Smurf gave him that knowing smile and slithered back out of his room.

Deran beelined for the shower; The one he took last night wasn’t enough and this one wouldn’t be either.

He could shower forever and never be rid of her feel.

~

Deran hadn’t been able to see Adrian in what felt like weeks. Smurf had been keeping him on a tight leash as of late, and his patience was wearing thin.

“I’d rather be at school than dealing with this shit.”

Deran and Craig were doing the usual grunt work and sweating their asses off.

“Common bro you’ve been in a shitty mood _all_ day, what gives?”

Craig was barely high and he wasn’t being a whiney bitch about everything.

Deran glared at his older brother. _Must be nice to be one of the favorites._

He steadied his hands to keep from throwing anything Craig’s direction. Craig gave him that ‘well are you going to tell me or not’ look and Deran just shrugged his shoulders in response.

They continued in silence with the task at hand. There was only about an hours’ worth of work left until Deran could plot his getaway.

They were almost finished when Deran began to scowl over to Craig again.

“Okay seriously dude, what’s up?”; Craig asked more relaxed, he must’ve dipped into his stash again.

Deran sighed heavily and met his brothers questioning gaze.

“Look I just need a night off; can you cover for me man?” He tried not to sound too desperate, hopefully Craig didn’t notice.

Craig gave him this incredulous look, “Bro _that’s_ it? Shit why didn’t you just say that earlier, you know I got your back!”

Deran ran a hand through his greasy hair, not meeting his brothers stare as he said, “Umm cool, thanks man.”

Craig gave a little laugh in turn and a shake of his head.

The brothers finished with their assignment and headed home for the day, what was left of it anyway.

~

Deran found himself in the shower once again, hopefully the last one of the day; he scrubbed harder.

Craig kept his promise, keeping Smurf occupied long enough for Deran to grab his keys and jump in the Scout.

He made his way to the beach on autopilot, he felt more at home there than anyplace else.

He parked the Scout, grabbed his board, and made his way to the water. He was hoping to spot the other boy, but he settled for solo surfing to start.

The sun set quickly; damn Smurf for making him miss yet _another_ day of surfing! The day was a total bust as he saw it, so he headed to his favorite spot beneath the pier.

He loved how secluded it was and that no one could ever find him there. Well, _one_ person could, but he didn’t seem to be around today.

~~

He found himself wandering towards the pier for the umpteenth time this week. He kept coming up empty, but tonight seemed to be his lucky night.

Adrian noticed the smoke rising in the air followed by the sound of crashing waves.

He spotted those familiar symbols peeking out of the other boy’s tank top. Adrian didn’t have any of his own, but he loved tracing his fingers along Deran’s tattoos, slow and carefully, as to not miss an inch of skin.

Adrian cleared his throat to signal his presence. He’d snuck up of Deran _once_ , it didn’t go well.

Deran stilled before turning to meet him, those blues of his shined brighter than ever, if that was possible.

Adrian kept his stride casual as he neared Deran, keeping his arms down so he wouldn’t try to run and tackle-hug him.

They bumped fists and shared greetings, their eyes never leaving one another.

Adrian started their conversation, too impatient to wait for Deran to gather the courage.

“I haven’t seen you around lately. . . you okay?” He hoped he didn’t sound like he cared too much and cause Deran to shut down.

Deran didn’t seem to notice, he had that far away stare going on, his eyes becoming icy again.

He was standing with his feet in the water, looking out into the darkness. “Yeah, just shit with Smurf you know . . .” Deran let his words trail off for Adrian to connect the dots.

Adrian had spent enough time around Deran and the Cody’s to connect plenty of dots, even the ones he wished he hadn’t. Smurf did more to her boys than just making them run ‘jobs’.

Adrian felt bile rising in the back of his throat.

He quickly pushed away those thoughts; Deran needed a distraction and so did he.

~

Adrian sat with his back leaning on one of the poles and he waited for Deran to do the same.

They sat across from one another; Deran with his knees tucked up and Adrian had one knee up with his other leg outstretched.

He could see that Deran was massively brooding tonight; it was going to take more than small talk to decompress him, but he had to start somewhere.

“Did you see the waves today, they were _fantastic_!” Adrian’s face lit up just picturing them.

“It was practically dark by the time I made it out there.”

 _Shit._ That definitely didn’t do anything to improve Deran’s mood. _Idiot,_ Adrian internally chastised himself. Words were clearly _not_ on his side tonight; he was going to have to try a different approach.

Adrian kicked his other leg out so it touched the tip of Deran’s toes. Deran didn’t flinch or push him away, so Adrian continued to test the waters.

He slouched ever so slightly so he could entrap Deran’s right foot with his.

Deran had his eyes closed and his head rested back on the post.

Adrian lifted Deran’s foot with his and pulled back dragging his leg forward. Deran remained undisturbed so Adrian moved to do the same to his left foot.

Right as he was going to pull his other leg loose, Deran came to life and flipped the scenario.

He grabbed Adrian’s calves and pulled him down so he landed flat on his back.

Immediately, Deran occupied Adrian’s space hovering above him. He had one leg on either side of him squeezing into his hips. He had this hungry look as his eyes turned electric.

Adrian was breathing rapidly with anticipation. He reached a hand up, but it was quickly locked down to his side by the other boy.

With _that_ look in his eyes, it usually didn’t take long for their clothes to start flying off, but Deran sat atop him, unmoved.

“What’re you thinking?”

Adrian had about a thousand thoughts pulsing through his mind, none of them clear.

His dark blues connected with Deran’s and he blurted out the first thing that reached his tongue.

“You eating shit when you tried to outdo me that day with _your_ interpretation of the gorkin flip.”

Adrian had no idea why he said that, only that it was a memory that always made him smile. Apparently, it had the same effect on Deran, as he released Adrian’s hands and burst out into laughter.

He swatted at Adrian and said, “Man fuck you, I _totally_ had that!”

Adrian let his own chuckles roll out, “Yeah okay Cody, you had the crowd roaring with astonishment that day.”

Deran promptly fastened Adrian’s hands down at his sides again.

“Trying to talk shit Dolan?”

Adrian could see he’d finally tapped into _his_ Deran, with words, nonetheless.

~

Deran released him suddenly, causing Adrian to quickly rethink his victory.

He didn’t get the chance as Deran tugged him to his feet and pushed him up against the pillar. He was completely invading his space, just the way Adrian liked.

Deran brought his hands up to cup Adrian’s face, as Adrian’s made their way to Deran’s hips.

Adrian exhaled right as Deran dove his lips in, needy and starved. His stubble scratched against Adrian’s face and he welcomed it, slipping his hand under the hem of Deran’s top.

Adrian pinched at the skin there, emanating a low growl from deep within Deran.

Deran broke their kiss just long enough for Adrian to drag his shirt off, instantly finding each other’s parted lips after.

Adrian pulled Deran against him digging into his sides, as a flush crept up his face.

Deran released him again, this time to tug his shirt off.

He molded himself to Adrian, pushing his groin into him. It was Adrian now who let loose a grunt, matching Deran’s stride.

In seconds Deran had loosened Adrian’s belt and shoved his pants to his ankles.

He grabbed Adrian fully in his palm, making back and forth motions, as his other hand rested behind Adrian’s head. Adrian drew his head back into the touch and Deran shoved his tongue inside his mouth, eagerly meeting Adrian’s.

Deran pumped his hand faster, while sliding his tongue in an out, driving Adrian mad.

He dropped to his knees, sucking Adrian in to finish him off. Adrian uttered such sweet noises, it almost did Deran in, _almost_.

Both boys were breathless, flecks of sweat glistening on their torsos.

Once his breathing had slightly refocused, Adrian moved to Deran and pushed him toward the opposite pillar.

He pinned himself against him and took Deran’s face in his hands. Deran observed their changed positions and grabbed for Adrian’s hips, pulling him closer.

Adrian used the pads of his thumbs to rub circles into his cheeks. He slid his hands down Deran’s exterior, stopping to pull free his board shorts, dropping them to the sand.

He took Deran at the hips and bent to take in his hardness.

Deran shoved his hands into Adrian’s strong shoulders, kneading into his muscles.

This was the _only_ time Deran fully gave himself to Adrian, letting him take charge. He delved into it and adored every sound Deran exuded.

Adrian licked and nipped at all of Deran’s most sensitive spots, making him ravenous,

“Fuck, Adrian” was the last thing he spoke before he came, _hard_.

Both of them were panting again and Deran reached for a cigarette, already distancing himself from Adrian. He didn’t take too much offense; he was happy for whatever time they spent.

They redressed in communal silence, both opting out of tops for the time being.

He figured Deran would be taking off any minute, so he was surprised when he slunk back to the ground.

Adrian longed to run his fingers down Deran’s tanned and rugged frame. For now, he sat down next to him, close enough that their shoulders brushed.

~

Deran finished smoking, stubbing the butt into the cool sand.

He moved to lay on his back, placing his hands beneath his head. He closed those baby blues, trying to shut everything out.

Adrian was fidgety next to him, probably waiting for Deran to make the next move.

A few minutes passed, and Deran felt Adrian stir for the millionth time; he could sense his deep blues on him.

Slowly he felt Adrian’s gentle touch creeping up his right side toward his bicep.

“Don’t.”

He felt Adrian pause, but he didn’t remove his fingers.

Deran opened his eyes and took in the dark shadows that met his gaze, longingly.

 _Smurf_. He could feel her lanky fingers slithering up his arm, late at night when he was supposed to be alone. He shuddered visibly at the thought and the other boy frowned.

Adrian began lifting his fingers away, but Deran reached out and stilled them.

“More pressure, it-it tickles otherwise,” he mumbled out the last part.

Deran let his hand go and Adrian massaged his fingers into his jagged arm, giving him the release he craved.

 _Only_ Adrian’s contact could diminish the vile one.

They lay side by side, Adrian washing away her claim and making Deran his own.

When he got to Deran’s chest, he pulled him close so Adrian’s head rested over his heart.

“Do you feel that,” he whispered.

Adrian nodded and leaned in further, listening wholly.

“There’s an ocean inside of me, it _rages_ for you.”

Adrian beamed, he was always listening, even if the waves were still.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go more into a specific tattoo of Deran's with this, but I got too deep in it so I'm saving that for another fic; most likely it'll be a sequel to this one. I'll try to have that done sometime in the next week!
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy and leave some kudos (:
> 
> Tumblr: browney3dgirl6


End file.
